Ann’s Memoirs
by Belldandy'sKeiichi
Summary: A fanfic that is about Ann's life ever since Jack came along, written in her POV. R+R!
1. Spring 8th

Harvest Moon  
  
Ann's Memoirs  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
{Any text in here is the written memoir and/or narration}   
  
Author's Time: You know, I really don't think that ppl actually read this section! If you did read it, plz let me know...just for knowledge. O well, as you might have known I got back into playing Harvest Moon again, the best game ever! I've played this game ever since the release on the Super Nintendo and every game I played I always married Ann. Anywho, this fanfic is in Ann's POV and it like her memoirs. Dates will skip around and this is taking place in the BTN time line. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own Harvest Moon...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{My name is Ann; I've been living in Mineral Village for some time now, long enough to tell you that I've seen it all. From bar fights, to weddings, and to departures I've seen many forms in many places. I am happily married now and have a loving husband.}  
  
"Honey! Do you know where I placed my shirt?" her husband called. A sweat drop appeared on my head.   
  
"Did you check under the bed?!" I called.   
  
"O yeah...thanks a lot sweetie!" He called.   
  
"Sometimes I try to remember why I married him...but it's all good..."  
  
{Ok...loving husband, yes. Forgetful as well, o yeah. But on with my life's story. I have a father and mother like any other common family. But my mother died when I was little so I don't have any memory of her. But I bet she was gorgeous, loving, and caring since my dad misses her on her death anniversary. On the 5th of fall, my dad takes a day off and goes somewhere. So I have to work extra hard at the Inn! Heh, but I close it at five because I'm exhausted...hey, you can't blame me...I love the place, just don't love it enough to run it twenty-four seven. As you might have guess, I work at the Inn with my father and I grew up there until I got married. He taught me how to cook, serve, and take orders and other stuff...although he never lets me take orders when the bar opens when I was little for obvious reasons. I can say that my dad loves me a lot. He raised me when I was little and sort of raised me as a tomboy. But to tell you the truth, I really didn't mind. I wasn't interested in love and by the time, didn't want to find it. But I guess over time, love found its way.}  
  
I finished that last sentence and looked back at her husband.   
  
"Heh, still couldn't find it?" I asked.   
  
"Nope...eh, maybe I should just go out topless..." He said.   
  
"Er...I love you sweetie but I really don't think everyone would like to see you without a shirt..." I said to him.   
  
"Alright...I'll just have to find it then huh?" He said, walking over and kissed me on the check.   
  
"Hurry up and find it so I can get on with my work ok?" I said to him.   
  
"Yeah yeah, ok..."  
  
{As far back as I can remember, most of all the exciting, sad, and happy moments happen when that farmer, Jack came along. For the first 3 years he was there, I'd say that those were the wonder years in my life.}  
  
Spring 8th  
  
{Today was the Goddess Festival. Urg...I hated this festival to tell you the truth. All the young ladies in town were to come in a costume that was decorated in flowers and dance in the town square. Now don't get me wrong, the festival itself and the dancing is fun. What I didn't like about it was...}  
  
"Dad! Do I really have to wear this thing!" I yelled.   
  
"O come now Ann, your mother made this costume for you. She had high hopes for you and planned ahead of time." He said to me.   
  
"Man, but you know I hate wearing dresses...they're really uncomfortable and I really get nervous when people see me wearing one." I told him.   
  
"But you only get to wear it once a year. And besides, it's good for you to wear a dress once in a while. You make all the eligible bachelors notice you..." He said to me. I got embarrassed really fast.   
  
"Dad!" I yelled.   
  
"Now remember, be at the square..."   
  
"By ten, I know I know, it's not like this is my first time going dad..." I said, finishing off this sentence.  
  
{I didn't like to wear dresses by the time. I really though it was a bit gocky and attracts too much attention. If I had a choice, I would have gone out with my yellow shirt and blue overalls... despite the fact that I always where that. And to this day, I STILL hate wearing dresses. Back then, there were two boarders with us; Gary who works at the blacksmith's shop, and Cliff, who came from the city. He has a family back in the city and I really don't know why he left them to come here.}  
  
"You going to the Goddess Festival right Cliff?" I asked him has he walked down the stairs.   
  
"Um...yeah, you look really pretty Ann..." He said to me.   
  
"Thank you Cliff..." I said, but then again, he always says that to me whenever I wear this. Cliff left and I was alone to get ready. I looked at myself in the reflection.   
  
[Heh, I don't look half bad ] I thought to myself.   
  
"Yo! Ann! You there??" A girl's voice called. I turned around and Karen was at the door.  
  
{Karen, she was my best friend in the whole village. We knew she other since we were little kids. She works at the supermarket which closes on Sundays and Tuesdays. On those days, she'll come here and have a drink. Now that I think about it, she was the only girl in down that drinks alcohol...but she knows her limits so I really don't have to worry about dragging her home at night. Whenever I have time off, I always see Karen at the supermarket. And if we both have time off, we do something together. The way I see it, we were going to be friends 'til the very end.}  
  
"Karen! What's up!" I called, picking up my dress and ran towards her.   
  
"Hehe, looking sexy Ann! You're sure to turn some heads." She said to me, just to poke fun.   
  
"Stop that! You know how I dread wearing dresses!" I said to her.   
  
"I know! I was just having a little fun there. So you going to the festival yet? I was wondering if we can go together." She said.   
  
"Heh, of course!" I said happily. Karen held out her fist and I placed my fist against hers.   
  
"Bad girls for life!" We both said.   
  
"Friends first..." I started.   
  
"...and love second!" Karen finished.   
  
{Karen and I made a pack. We were to be friendly, help each other out, and never turn down an opportunity to hang out. Not even for love. Through think and thin, friends will stick together. There was no way some man will break this friendship in half. Karen also has a knack of telling me to find a boyfriend and stuff. Right, like my dad isn't enough. But I really don't mind from her, she knows my view on love. And besides, Karen is the girl that attracts all the guys. So the Goddess Festival went on as planned. All six girls, including me of course, danced as everyone else awed and clapped. As I looked at the crowd, I did happen to notice the farmer down at the base of Mother Hill, Jack and the border, Cliff were smiling at us.}  
  
"Come on Ann! We're going back to your place! There's an after-party and drinks are half off!" Karen said, pushing me. I looked around but I couldn't find Jack or Cliff around.   
  
"Ok ok...let's go, I just want to get out of this thing..." I said, walking with her.  
  
{Just like any celebration that goes on, the Inn was packed with all the drinkers in town. I immediately headed to my room and changed back to my usual, a yellow shirt and blue overalls. My dad told me to take the order that Gary ordered to him and to be careful. If I know bars, this one will be the same. Too much drinking will lead to fights and people that are there at the wrong time will be hurt. So I took the order, headed upstairs and stayed there for my own safety.}  
  
"O man...at the rate they are drinking we're going to be rich...but it's going to last all night. Looks like I won't be getting much sleep tonight." I said to myself as I saw everyone crowding around a table, drinking to their hearts content...or until one of them passes out.   
  
{Then, on my knees and looking through the guard rails, I saw Jack and Cliff in that little party. Looks like those two were having fun. That day was probably the first day I actually got a good look at the new farmer.}  
  
"Hey Ann! What are you doing? Spying on someone!?" Karen sneaked and surprised me. I jumped back and looked at her with fright.   
  
"Karen! Don't do that!" I shouted at her.   
  
"Hehe, sorry about that. So who you stalking?" She asked me.  
  
"Are you drunk yet? Or sober? I'm not stalking anyone...just looking at the party guess..." I said to her, not to give away too much on who I was looking at.   
  
"Ooooo, you were looking a Jack weren't you?" She teased.   
  
"No way! I wouldn't do that! Remember? Bad girls for life!" I said to her.   
  
"That's right! Bad girls for life! Now if you will excuse me, one more drink and I think I'll be going..." She said, walking downstairs. I continued to look through the bars when someone else snuck behind me.   
  
"Karen! Don't think I'll fall for it twice!" I shouted but it wasn't Karen, it was Jack.   
  
"Um...hi, you must be Ann. How are you?" He said, in a soft, pleasant voice.   
  
{When he spoke to me, I knew he was talking through his heart. His voice wasn't affected by the alcohol at all, neither was his personality affected by it. He was talking to me like he would talk to me in any day and time.}  
  
"Um...fine, you?" I asked him.   
  
"I'm ok; I'm just getting use to living here. This village has a lot of nice people and I wanted to make sure I meet every last on of them." He said to me, smiling. "Well, I'll see you around Ann." He said, walking off, passing Karen by.   
  
"Oooo, talking to Jack weren't you? Nice isn't he? Not affected by the influence of alcohol at all. So what did you guys talk about?" Karen asked.   
  
"We just talked...he said he wanted to meet all the nice people in this village is all." I said to her.   
  
"I see, well, I think I drank enough...I'm going home, I'll see you later!" Karen said, staggering off.   
  
{Although I didn't want to tell Karen, I kinda like talking to Jack...then that night...}  
  
"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall! Ninety-nine bottles of beer!" The guys shouted as I covered my head with a pillow.   
  
"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" I shouted, hitting the wall.  
  
End of Passage  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How do you like it so far? Should I continue? Should I stop? Plz send in your reviews! 


	2. Spring 12th

Harvest Moon  
  
Ann's Memoirs  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
{Any text in here is the written memoir and/or narration}   
  
Author's Time: Hmm...dunno what's wrong with fanfiction.net back then, but hopefully, it'll stop. Enjoy the next chapter! Plz review!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own Harvest Moon...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Heh, I remember that night...I didn't get any sleep and my dad yelled at me because I was sluggish." I said, thinking back.   
  
"Ooops, back to writing...."  
  
{Even with loss sleep. It was fun all together. I got to hang out with Karen, mingled with everyone, and finally meet the mysterious Jack that took over the farm. Then, a couple of days later, on my day off, I decided to walk around the village and see Jack's farm...}  
  
Spring 12th   
  
{It was another sunny day in spring. It rained last night and it was a total drag. Also, today my dad gave me the day off. Said that today was the gathering of all the adults at the Inn and he doesn't want me to be there. O well, I really didn't care, I worked 3 days straight so I deserved this.}  
  
"Good morning Ann. How is the Inn?" The mayor asked me as I was caught by surprise from the mayor's sudden appearance.   
  
{Ah yes, the mayor. He runs the whole place, organizing the festivals and the up coming ones. He's a real nice guy once you get to know him. Funny though...every time I look at him, he reminds me of a clown.}  
  
"O hi Mayor Thomas." I said, as sweetly as I can without showing him I was shocked.   
  
"Did the meeting already started?" He asked.   
  
"O no, it didn't. He's setting up right now, you can go if you like." I said, pointing to the Inn. I headed off to the supermarket where Karen works just to drop by.  
  
{Like I said, Karen works at the supermarket. It closes on Tuesdays and Sundays. They sell vegetable and fruit seeds. They also sell cooking items like bread and flour. Normally I go there to pick up some times that my dad ordered or there to see Karen. Her parent's name's are Sasha, her mother, and Jeff, her father. They run the supermarket also and sometimes I see her father sell on credit which really pisses the family off. At some points, Karen says that she's ashamed of him.}  
  
"Hello? Is Karen there?" I asked, walking in.   
  
"Why, hello there Ann, Karen just left." Jeff said to me.   
  
"Do you know where?"   
  
"Nope, she just said she was going out for awhile..." he said. So I walked out, carrying 3 rice balls with me walking around the village. And as soon as I knew it, I was outside Jack's farm.  
  
{Jack's farm was...o, how I say it, a mess when I first came. There were weeds all over the field, rocks and stones, stumps and everything that revolves around garbage. Near the shipping bin though were six plots of fruits and vegetables. It would seem that he was planting turnips and cucumbers.}  
  
"Hey, um, Ann right?" Jack said, wiping the sweat off his forehead.   
  
"Wow, you remembered my name after all this time." I said, impressed that the alcohol didn't erase me out of his memory.   
  
"Heh, of course I wouldn't forget. Besides, your father keeps on pointing out how you would be an excellent...er, never mind!" He said really fast. Of course I knew what my dad was telling the bachelors nowadays.   
  
"I'm free today; do you need any help or something?" I asked politely, seeing what else is around the farm.   
  
"Well, normally I would say of course, but someone else is helping me today. Plus I'm already done with my chores early; I was planning to walk around the town today.   
  
[Great...someone else beat me to him...] I though to myself.   
  
"O I see, well, I'll see you around." I said, walking through the farm to reach Mother's Hill.  
  
{Jack's farm is next to the base of Mother's Hill which has a lot of forgeable stuff. On the base, it has a waterfall, a hot spring, and Gotz's House. On top of Mother's Hill has a beautiful view of the whole town and when the moon is full, I go there to check it out. As I was walking towards the chicken coop, I notice a girl carrying a crate of eggs.}  
  
"Hey, Popuri!" I waved at her. I caught her by surprise and she threw the whole crate of eggs into the sky. Off to the corner of my eye though, I manage to see Jack rush in with another crate, diving and catching all the eggs before they hit the ground.   
  
"Whew...that was close..." Jack said to himself.   
  
"What are you doing here Ann!?" She said, trying to catch her breath.   
  
"That's my line Popuri...i'm just visiting.  
  
{Popuri and her family run a farm that is right next to Jack's farm. There farm raises and sells chickens. Her mother, Lillia, is very weak and her father went out to find a cure. Popuri has pink hair like her mother, a little shy when you first meet her, and tends to be a little childish. She has a brother named Rick who does most of the shopping and delivery.}  
  
"O um...I'm just here, um, helping out Jack with his new chicken he bought yesterday." She said happily.  
  
{If I could summarize Popuri in one word, it would be this: Optimistic.}  
  
"I see...." I said, trying not to run away from her weird, mood swing. "Well, have you seen Karen around?" I asked her.   
  
"Yeah, she went to the church with Rick today. If you run, I think you can catch up with them." She said, pointing in the direction of the church.   
  
{I'm ok with Rick being with Karen. We have known him since we were young and I know him well enough for him to know that if he did something to her, I'll be on him faster than a dog chasing a burglar. So I went off to see how they were doing.}  
  
"Karen! Rick! Hey you guys!" I called, walking towards them.  
  
"Sup girl! What's up?" Karen waved. We hit our fist together and I waved a Rick who was watching at the sidelines.   
  
"I was wondering where you guys where, I have the day off and was hoping we could do something together." I said to them.   
  
"Well, we were about to go into the forest, wanna come?" Karen asked.   
  
"Heh, sure, why not!" I said to them.  
  
{Karen, Rick, and I use to go to the forest in the back of the church when we were little. Now we rarely go since we are always busy. On a side note, I know about Rick's feelings for Karen. I know that Rick likes her a lot but is afraid to make a move. Not because of me, even though he knows I'll hurt him if he hurts her, but he is afraid of Karen's reaction. Even though he doesn't know it, I'm more than willing to help him.}  
  
"Dad! I'm home!" I called, walking into the Inn.   
  
"Good, good, better get ready tomorrow, it's going to be a busy one and I need all the help I can get." He said to me. I went over to the couch and flopped down on it.   
  
"Ow...after that hike...i'm pooped..." I said out load.   
  
"Um..that's nice and all but do you mind moving please?" Jack called.  
  
{Heh, an unfortunate accident I had. I didn't know he was sitting on the couch first and I laid on top of him...let me tell you, it wasn't pretty because I spilt his drink on myself...urg, I smelt like wine for days....}  
  
"O my God! I'm soo sorry!" I got up, wiping myself clean.   
  
"O no, I'm sorry, I spilt my drink all over you...I should get you a napkin or something..." Jack fumbled.   
  
"O no! It's ok! I'll be fine...just let me change and I'll get you a new one..." I said, walking to my room.   
  
{There were probably 3 items of clothing I have. My normal outerwear, my goddess costume, and a dress that my dad bought me. Well, I didn't want to look like a freak wearing my goddess costume so...}  
  
"Hey Ann...Didn't know you..." My dad started but I cut him off short.   
  
"Don't say a word..." I warned him, getting another glass of wine. Jack was sitting at a table and I placed the glass in front of him.   
  
"Heh, sorry about what happen just now..." I said to him sitting down. Off the corner of my eye I saw my dad holding up his thumb. I notice that Jack was looking at me strangely so I had to fill him in.   
  
"Ok, listen; this is the only thing I have left. Even though I'm a girl, I absolutely hate wearing dresses...they make me feel..."   
  
"Embarrassed? They make you feel uncomfortable and you tend to get nervous when someone sees you wearing them?" Jack finished off my sentence.   
  
"Well...yeah, how did you know that?" I asked, curious on how he read my mind.   
  
"I have a knack of knowing people when I meet them." Jack said, sipping his drink.   
  
"Like how?"   
  
"Well, for starters, the way you dress tells me that you...well, how I say it, act like a tomboy. And the way you act around other guys tells me that you don't want to fall in love with someone..." He said as I stared in amazement.   
  
"Ok...I don't know how you are doing that but it's creeping me out! But that's right, I don't need love. Bad girls for life you know..." I said to him.   
  
"But you know...you may take this as a complement or an insult, but you look pretty cute when you smile...." He said to me, finishing off his drink and getting up.  
  
{That was probably the first time a complement like that got me right into the heart. And I remember that night; I was in my room staring at my reflection in the mirror. I continued to stare at myself, still wearing a dress, and I practiced smiling.}  
  
Spring 13th  
  
"So what's the plan today Ann?" Karen asked me as we sat in the Inn.   
  
"Dunno...we can probably throw some rock off the pier..." I said, bored. Just then, Jack came through the doors and walked towards us.   
  
"Here you go Ann, I still feel guilty on what happen last night and I want to make it up to you..." Jack said, handing me a moondrop flower.   
  
"Um...thanks..." I said to him.   
  
"Well, I'll see you later..." He said, walking out the door. We stared at the door and then looked at each other.   
  
"Heh, what's up with this? You hiding something from me Ann?" Karen asked.   
  
"Hell no, he's just...being nice..." I hoped.  
  
End of Passage  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
